I Could
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Arrant Schemata. Jacob laisse une lettre à Sam: suivra t elle son coeur ou sa tête?


**I could**

**Auteur**** : Arrant Schemata**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Angst  
Résumé : Jacob laisse une lettre pour Sam ; suivra-t-elle son cœur ou sa tête ?  
Saison : après saison 8, avant saison 9  
Pairing : Sam/Jack  
Spoilers : Threads et tout épisode avec Pete, très léger spoiler également sur la saison 9

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un certain temps, mais la 'vie réelle' a été mouvementée et c'est sur le point de s'empirer. Mon inspiration m'a fuie aussi. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à terminer cette fic est que je reste éveillée toute la nuit pour veiller un(e) ami(e) dans le besoin. Cette histoire était sur mon disque dur depuis un certain temps mais je l'ai arrangée et terminée. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. S'il vous plait, faites des reviews car ils apportent une lumière à mon inspiration qui a tendance à disparaître récemment.

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Note du traducteur : Une très belle fic post 'Threads' (saison 8). Peu de dialogues, beaucoup de réflexion (de Sam). Lisez pour vous faire votre opinion… Oops ! J'avais oublié de remercier Sam-star et Bibiche pour leur aide. Voilà, c'est réparé ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I Could**

_Sam,_

_Je pourrais te dire de ne pas pleurer._

_Je pourrais te dire de ne pas me pleurer._

_Je pourrais te dire des milliers de choses à ne pas faire, mais je ne le ferai pas._

_Tu ne m'écouterais pas de toute façon, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Même quand tu étais petite fille et que je te disais de laisser le grille-pain tranquille, tu ne m'écoutais pas et je rentrais à la maison pour le trouver en pièces sur le sol et toi avec la plus adorable des expressions sur le visage. Je ne pouvais jamais rester fâché après toi très longtemps, peu importe ce qu'il te semblait._

_Mais pour une fois, je te demande de ne pas ignorer ce que je te dis. S'il te plait, fais simplement plaisir à ton vieux père une dernière fois._

_Cherche au plus profond de ton cœur – qui a été là pour toi à travers tout, qui t'a tenue quand tu pleurais, qui connait la vraie toi et avec qui tu te vois vieillir ? Si la réponse est Pete, alors j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble, mais si ce n'est pas lui, alors tu rends un mauvais service à toi-même, à Pete et à ton cœur._

_Tout ce que j'aie toujours voulu pour ma petite fille est qu'elle soit heureuse. Chaque minute que j'ai passée avec ta mère a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et même si je la rencontrais maintenant, sachant ce qui arriverait, je l'aimerais encore. Elle fut le plus beau des cadeaux, elle m'a donné toi et Mark et son amour. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un comme cela, tu es une personne magnifique, Sam, en dedans et en dehors. Tu en vaux tellement la peine et tout homme qui ne peut voir ta vraie valeur ne mérite pas ton amour._

_Il est l'heure pour moi de dire au revoir, à présent, et je sais que je ne vivrai pas pour connaître ta décision, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as écouté ton vieux père._

_S'il te plait, Sam, penses-y. Ceci est pour le reste de ta vie – prends la bonne décision. N'écoute pas ta tête, suis ton cœur._

_Je t'aime, et je suis fier de toi._

_Papa._

Lorsque Sam atteignit la fin de la lettre, elle ne put empêcher le flot de larmes de ruisseler sur ses joues. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures que son père était mort, il lui manquait tellement. Cette lettre était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. L'un des Tok'ra qui était venu rendre leur respect à Jacob et à Selmak l'avait prise à part avant de partir par la Porte des étoiles. Il avait présenté son sincère regret pour leurs morts et dit que Jacob avait demandé qu'il lui soit remis cette lettre une fois qu'il serait mort.

Sam avait tenu la lettre près de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que le Tok'ra ait quitté la base. Elle était alors allée dans ses quartiers pour la lire et était encore assise là. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père lui eût écrit ceci. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas Pete, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il l'encouragerait à ne pas l'épouser.

Soudain, tout se mit en place. Son animosité envers Pete et ses commentaires énigmatiques sur son lit de mort. Il ne croyait pas que Pete fût la bonne personne pour elle. Il ne savait rien de ses doutes ou de sa visite chez Jack, mais il connaissait sa propre fille.

Sam décida de suivre le conseil de son père. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées au cours de la dernière année et qui avait été là pour elle.

Quand Janet était morte, Pete avait été là pour elle durant toute l'épreuve. Il était revenu de Denver plus tôt et était resté avec elle. Il n'avait peut-être pas très bien connu Janet, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour compatir. Mais il avait essayé de la distraire de son chagrin et ne l'avait pas laissée pleurer. Jack n'avait peut-être pas été là pour elle tout le temps, mais il avait été là pour elle à sa façon. Il l'avait tenue étroitement et l'avait laissée pleurer, il savait combien Janet comptait pour Sam et l'avait simplement laissée libérer son chagrin. Il comprenait.

Chaque fois qu'elle était blessée en mission, Pete s'inquiétait et la dorlotait. Il la traitait comme un objet décoratif fragile qui pourrait se briser à tout moment. Jack s'asseyait juste à côté de son lit et attendait qu'elle se réveille. Il faisait alors une plaisanterie à propos d'ajouter une autre cicatrice à sa collection et que bientôt son dossier médical serait plus épais que le sien. Il ne la traitait jamais comme si elle était sur le point de se briser. Il s'attendait simplement à ce qu'elle récupère et continue son travail. Il comprenait.

Et maintenant, elle avait perdu son père, son papa. Elle était dévastée. Elle savait que quand elle le dirait à Pete, il serait secoué et essaierait de la réconforter, mais elle savait par l'expérience de la perte de Janet qu'il ne la laisserait pas pleurer son père à sa façon. Il essaierait de lui changer les idées. Jack lui avait simplement demandé comment elle allait et l'avait laissée pleurer son père à sa manière. Il l'avait tenue étroitement et n'avait rien dit, pas de murmures de sympathie à son oreille, juste un silence calme, réconfortant. Il comprenait.

Sam songea à la vraie Samantha Carter. Pouvait-elle dire que Pete ou Jack connaissait la vraie Sam ? Pete connaissait la Sam qui aimait les comédies musicales, qui lisait au lit le journal le dimanche quand elle était à la maison, qui aimait se pelotonner en boule sur le canapé pour regarder de stupides films de science-fiction à la télé. Pete l'acceptait comme elle était, mais voulait toujours savoir plus à propos de son travail. Jack connaissait Sam la soldate, Sam la scientifique, Sam 'donnez-moi une situation impossible et je trouverai une solution'. Il avait eu des aperçus de Sam la femme au cours des années, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été capable d'être elle-même avec lui. Il avait accepté cela et la respectait de garder séparé Sam la femme et Sam la soldate. Il comprenait.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, le jour avant qu'elle ne rencontre Pete, avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie, elle aurait répondu Jack. Si quelqu'un lui demandait maintenant, elle répondrait encore Jack, malgré la bague sur son doigt qui disait qu'elle était liée à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était jamais arrivée à s'imaginer vieillir avec Pete. Cela aurait dû être sa première indication que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle avait foncé malgré tout, décidée à avoir une vie hors du travail. Elle avait ignoré son cœur et avait écouté sa tête, comme toujours. Même quand elle avait essayé de parler à Jack de ses fiançailles, elle s'était dégonflée et n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait, mais il avait compris et l'avait laissée partir.

Etendue sur son lit, Sam se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de choix. Jack était le seul homme qu'elle voulait. Le seul homme qui la tenait simplement quand elle pleurait. Le seul homme qui pouvait dire des milliers de choses d'un regard. Le seul homme qui renoncerait à son propre bonheur par égard pour son bonheur à elle. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Pete ne pouvait pas soutenir la comparaison. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à soutenir la comparaison.

Sam savait que même si Jack était avec Kerry maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer plus longtemps son cœur. Elle devait rompre avec Pete. Elle ne vivrait pas plus longtemps un mensonge. Elle ne serait peut-être pas avec Jack, mais ce serait mieux d'être seule et d'accepter ses sentiments pour lui que d'épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Pete vivre ce mensonge, ce ne serait pas juste.

Sa décision était prise. Jack était son cœur, son âme, sa raison de se lever chaque jour et sa raison de continuer à trouver des solutions impossibles pour sauver le monde et souvent l'univers. Il était son autre moitié. Pete était simplement un substitut, un homme fantastique, aimant, attentionné, mais seulement un substitut de celui qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Il était temps de suivre son cœur.

---

Décider de suivre son cœur et le suivre effectivement étaient deux choses différentes. Le destin semblait conspirer contre elle.

Après sa décision première, elle avait rencontré Pete à la maison qu'il avait imprudemment achetée pour elle. Elle lui avait dit que c'était fini et avait été stupéfaite par sa réaction et son acceptation. Pour la première fois dans leur relation, il avait compris.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, mais avait espéré qu'il serait capable de la rendre heureuse. Sam ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été assez forte pour faire une telle concession afin d'être avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Mais Pete visiblement l'aimait tellement qu'il l'aurait eue quelle qu'en soit la manière. Son cœur se brisa un peu à cette pensée et elle pouvait seulement espérer qu'il surmonterait cela et trouverait quelqu'un qui méritait vraiment un tel homme généreux et aimant.

Le destin lui permit de libérer son cœur de ses contraintes, mais décida d'amener le monde à sa fin. Le destin de l'univers était en jeu, encore, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle devait juste espérer et prier pour un miracle. Se tenant côte à côte avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sam avait accepté son destin. Et puis un miracle s'était produit. Les Replicateurs avaient été vaincus. Daniel était de retour.

La vie était retournée à la normale pendant un moment. Eh bien, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être au SGC. Les services funèbres de son père furent tenus et une veillée fut organisée chez Sam. Jack fut là pour elle, mais elle ne trouva jamais l'opportunité de lui parler de ses sentiments, quelqu'un l'interrompait toujours au moment crucial.

Puis une urne égyptienne fut déterrée au Caire, elle contenait un ZPM et encore plus curieux, une caméra. Il semblait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient allés dans le passé, avaient trouvé un ZPM et réussi à ne pas changer la ligne du temps. Sam trouvait le concept un peu déconcertant mais l'acceptait.

Voilà maintenant l'opportunité de dire à Jack ce qu'elle ressentait. Il l'avait invitée au chalet, et pour la première fois, elle avait accepté. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé était que ça allait être des vacances d'équipe. Elle aimait Daniel et Teal'c comme des frères, mais ils jetèrent en quelque sorte un frein sur ce qu'elle avait prévu. Le destin n'était vraiment pas de son côté.

Le voyage au chalet fut fantastique. C'était la pause dont elle avait eue besoin. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sam se détendit vraiment et savoura simplement d'être avec les gars. Elle se laissa aller et montra davantage son affection. Elle était la Sam qu'elle avait été avant de s'engager dans l'armée et ne fût liée par le règlement. Les gars trouvèrent cela rafraîchissant et se sentirent honorés que Sam sente qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même avec eux. Ils avaient toujours su qu'il y avait une partie d'elle qu'elle gardait cachée à ses amis, mais il semblait qu'elle avait fait la paix avec ses démons, quels qu'ils soient, et avait lâché tout ce qui la retenait.

Elle augmenta de plusieurs degrés son flirt avec Jack et il y répondit. Elle avait découvert par la rumeur que Jack et Kerry n'étaient plus ensemble mais n'arrivait pas à se décider de la manière pour faire savoir à Jack ce qu'elle ressentait. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle se serait tout simplement jetée sur lui et lui aurait montré ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ce n'était pas possible avec les gars. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment Jack réagirait à son action ; il penserait probablement que c'était juste sa réaction à la mort de son père. Puis cela la frappa, elle devrait montrer à Jack la lettre de son père. Maintenant, elle devait simplement trouver le bon moment.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, l'opportunité se présenta au cours de leur dernière nuit au chalet ; Jack leur dit qu'il quittait Colorado Springs pour Washington afin de diriger le Homeworld Security. Quand Sam entendit cela, son cœur se brisa un peu plus et son monde devint soudain beaucoup, beaucoup plus sombre. Que ferait-elle si Jack n'était plus là pour lui permettre de prendre appui ? Comment gérerait-elle tout ce que la vie lui jetterait ? Comment sauverait-elle le monde s'il n'était pas là pour l'encourager ? Elle ne voulait de réponses à aucune de ces questions. Elle ne voulait pas penser à sa vie sans Jack. Elle savait que si elle voulait empêcher Jack de quitter sa vie elle devait agir maintenir.

Alors que les garçons discutaient des détails, Sam se glissa hors de la pièce et retira la lettre de son père de son sac. Elle la plaça dans sa poche et revint rejoindre les hommes. La discussion se poursuivit longtemps dans la nuit et Sam pensa qu'elle n'allait jamais avoir l'occasion, mais finalement les gars dirent leur au revoir et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sam changea de position sur le canapé et s'assit sur la table basse devant Jack. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux ; elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit la lettre. Elle la tendit à Jack et observa alors qu'une expression confuse s'affichait sur son visage.

« Papa l'a donnée à l'un des Tok'ra pour qu'il me la remette après sa mort, » expliqua-t-elle, « je veux que vous la lisiez. »

« D'accord, » dit-il, toujours confus.

Sam regarda simplement comme Jack lisait la lettre. Elle pouvait voir la confusion grandir alors qu'il poursuivait la lecture de la lettre. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir lire son esprit pour voir ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle semblait avoir perdu cette capacité quand elle avait dit oui à Pete, cela ou Jack était devenu meilleur pour lui cacher les choses.

Jack atteignit la fin de la lettre et leva les yeux sur Sam, « Je devine que Pete n'était pas le bon, alors ? »

« Non, Jack. Pete n'a jamais été le bon pour moi, mais j'étais tellement amoureuse de l'idée d'être amoureuse que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. J'avais passé trop de temps à vivre dans l'obscurité et Pete a amené la lumière dans ma vie, ou c'est ce que j'ai cru. Je n'ai simplement pas cherché suffisamment fort cette lumière, ou j'en étais venue à m'y habituer, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes ma lumière, Jack. Vous êtes la personne qui avait été là pour moi à travers tout, vous êtes le seul qui me tenait dans ses bras quand je pleurais, vous connaissez la vraie moi et vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je peux m'imaginer vieillir. En termes simples, je vous aime, Jack O'Neill. »

Jack la fixa simplement ; c'était comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Sam avait dit. Mais il plaça lentement la lettre sur ses genoux et leva ses mains pour encadrer le visage de Sam. Il frotta doucement ses pouces sur ses joues et fixa intensément ses yeux. Un tendre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Votre père avait raison, Sam ; vous méritez un homme qui connaît votre vraie valeur. Je connais votre vraie valeur, Sam, je sais que vous risqueriez votre vie pour sauver un ami ; je sais que vous pouvez sauver le monde avec rien de plus qu'une idée folle. Je sais que vous aimez votre café sans crème et préférez le jello bleu ou rouge et même si vous pensez que je ne connais pas la femme – je la connais. Je sais que vous aimez porter des jupes pendant les congés, parce qu'elles vous font vous sentir féminine et je sais que vous avez regardé 'Chantons sous la pluie' plus de fois que vous ne pouvez compter, et je sais aussi que vous méritez quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi, mais si vous avez décidé que je suis l'homme que vous voulez, alors je ne vous laisserai jamais partir. Je vous aime aussi, Samantha Carter, et je vais vieillir avec vous. »

Jack se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Sam en un doux baiser. Sam mit ses mains autour de son cou et se rapprocha pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et accepta la langue inquisitrice de Jack. Elle répondit à son baiser avec toute la passion qu'elle possédait et rapidement ils furent tous deux essoufflés. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Sam se leva de la table basse, prit la main de Jack et le tira sur ses pieds. Elle plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Jack, le tirant derrière elle.

---

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Sam regarda le visage endormi de Jack, il paraissait si paisible. Veillant à ne pas le réveiller, Sam se glissa hors des couvertures et mit à la hâte le pull de Jack et son jean. Elle sortit de la chambre puis du chalet. Elle se tint sur le porche et leva les yeux sur les étoiles. Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile, écoutant simplement les sons de la nuit autour d'elle alors que les larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Doucement, elle murmura à la nuit, « Merci papa, j'ai enfin suivi mon cœur et je sais que tu serais heureux de mon choix. Je t'aime. »

Elle resta debout là et ce fut là que Jack la trouva une heure plus tard. Il vint derrière elle et l'entoura à la fois de ses bras et de la couverture qu'il avait apportée autour de son corps frigorifié. Il la tint simplement dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait et, ensemble, ils regardèrent le soleil se lever sur le premier jour de leur nouvelle vie.

Le commencement… ?

* * *

_Note : voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé._


End file.
